


My master and I 我与主人的故事

by Nenanana



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenanana/pseuds/Nenanana
Summary: I find some secrects of my master, Alice.我找到了主人的一些秘密。





	

One  
我吃力地将最后一本魔法书塞回原处，没记错的话今天的点心是最喜欢的枫糖薄煎饼，于是迈着碎碎的步子跑去四处寻找自己的主人。  
我跑过庭院中盛开的白色雏菊从，瞧过散发着糖浆甜蜜气味的厨房，推开充满了温暖阳光的卧室的门，哪里都找不到我金色短发的主人时，我就知道她一定又在地下室了。  
“爱丽丝——爱丽丝——？”

Two  
爱丽丝果然在地下室。  
她背对着我，温柔地抚摸着承载着魔力的器物。这里是用来存放爱丽丝收藏品的地方，唯一的光源是爱丽丝放在桌上的小油灯，火焰摇摇晃晃地让那些本就拥有久远历史的器物显得更加古老。虽说看上去不是很贵重，但是爱丽丝很珍惜它们，每天都要用手指来回摩擦那些器物的边缘，我这种魔法极弱的人造之物都能感受到那之中蕴含着的能量。爱丽丝从来没有拿出来用过。  
我轻手轻脚地靠近她，正想从背后拍拍她，吓一下她时，爱丽丝却叫住了我。  
“怎么进来都不说一声呢？”她转了过来，碧色眸子里荡漾着的温柔几乎要溢了出来，就这样微笑着问我。“玛莎？”  
我朝她扯开了自己的嘴角，我喜欢听她叫我的名字。  
“我的工作做完啦——想吃薄煎饼！”  
爱丽丝弯下腰来摸了摸我的头，然后拉着我的手走出了地下室。

Three  
今天有客人要来拜访，爱丽丝说是住在红魔馆的旧识。  
据说那位旧识由于身体差几百年都不出一次门，整天泡在自己的庞大图书馆里，对人总是一副爱理不理的样子，是一个性格很差的家伙。  
已经做好被气死的准备的我在看到“那家伙”时有些惊讶。  
那人有着长长云雾般的紫色长发和白皙的皮肤，看上去竟比爱丽丝还要年轻几分，虽然面无表情眼神无光点，但不难感觉到她的平易近人。  
大概是错觉，我觉得她看到我时神色有些惊讶。  
“你就是玛莎吗？你好，我是帕秋莉。”  
帕秋莉向我点了点头。我也礼貌性的鞠了躬之后，给爱丽丝和帕秋莉冲泡了红茶泡上，就识趣地退出了客厅。  
我当然是不会乖乖回自己的房间呆等的，于是躲在拐角处看到爱丽丝打开门扫视一圈才回去后，悄悄走过去把耳朵贴在了门缝上偷听她们的谈话。

Four  
“没想到你真的做出来了。”是帕秋莉秋水般平静的声音。  
“说真的，我也没想到能成功。”  
“我对你的才华和坚持感到钦佩，但是这样做你不觉得对所有人都很不公平吗？”  
“……”  
爱丽丝没有回答帕秋莉的问题。良久，客厅里都没发出任何谈话的声音，只能隐约听到茶杯和茶托清脆的触碰声，正当我以为是不是偷听被发现时，帕秋莉又发话了。  
“接受现实吧，爱丽丝。”  
“她不在了，大家都不在了。”  
接着帕秋莉陆续说了一些我比较陌生的名字，唯一听说过的就只有博丽神社前几代的某个巫女的名字。  
“我知道，”爱丽丝的声音带了些鼻音和颤抖，我仿佛能看到她深深低下头，把自己的裙摆捏得皱巴巴，紧紧咬住嘴唇忍住眼泪的样子。我慌了，几乎就要破门而入抱住我的主人。“我知道啊但是……只有她……”  
“只有marisa……”  
又是一个闻所未闻的名字。这时，莫名其妙的困倦感翻涌上来。我非常在意他们接下来的谈话，这种整个身体都沉重起来的奇妙感觉对我来说非常陌生，让我很难受，就好像我身体里突然出现了生物才会有的内脏一样。  
如果我就这样躺倒在走廊上，爱丽丝一定会非常担心吧。不想看到她生气又难过的表情，我拖着沉重的步伐缓缓走回了房间，嗅着被子里爱丽丝留下的淡淡香味失去了意识。

Five  
就算是我也是需要休眠的——并不是说像人类和妖怪那样让大脑进行休息，我的休眠是一个回复能量的过程，而且我没有“梦境”这种东西。  
一般来说，我能比爱丽丝早一些起来，去给花园里的植物们浇浇水，给爱丽丝泡泡早茶之类的。但这次，我的休眠时间意外地长。  
睁开眼时已经没有了能照进房间的倾斜阳光，已经是中午了。  
我整理了床铺，总感觉内里空空的，我十分在意爱丽丝口中的那个“marisa”。是个人类？妖怪？还是幽灵？怎样书写呢？  
在意得不得了，是什么人能让爱丽丝伤心落泪，同时又感到一些气愤，我想这就是人们所拥有的复杂情感，名叫“嫉妒”的情绪吧。  
说来也怪，我作为一个人造物，居然拥有感情，并且时常它们会很强烈，和爱丽丝在一起每一天都是充实快乐的，很少有其他的情绪打扰我，我对它们的存在感到好奇，很想体会到更多的感情。  
这还是我第一次尝到嫉妒的滋味，像坏掉的果实一样一点都不好受，一点都不想尝第二次。  
房子里静得可怕，这次我没有到处找寻我的主人，而是拿起烛灯，径直向地下室走去。有直觉驱使我，那里一定有很重要的东西。  
我想我的直觉是对的，地下室的桌子上，本来是唯一一块空白的地方放了一本红色的牛皮书。

Six  
其实一般情况下，出于对爱丽丝的尊重我不会乱翻她的书本之类的东西。然而这次我却毫不犹豫地打开了这本厚厚的书。  
里面全是剪报，翻了几页，从这个张张偷拍的照片和偏见极大的文章不难看出是那个天狗编写的报纸。我记得她还曾经因为偷拍爱丽丝写了一些有些过分的文章，被爱丽丝亲自找上门教训了一顿。  
理应来说，爱丽丝应该是非常讨厌她的，为何会这么认真的做剪报？  
我认真地看了下去，这些方方正正的纸片看上去有些年头了，不仅泛黄，照片上的细节部分也看不清了。  
翻了一半后我有点没了耐心，没有什么重大消息，也许真的只是个普通的剪报本而已。  
正准备合上书本时，几个爱丽丝写在纸张左上角的字引起了我的注意。  
“魔理沙”  
Marisa。  
我愣了有几秒，立马凑近书本仔细看起这页之后的内容。铺天盖地的全都是一个少女的照片，磨损让人有些看不清她的眉眼，照片上的少女穿着黑白相间的洋装带了顶大大的尖帽子，隐约可以看到她一直摆在脸上的笑容，不像优雅的爱丽丝，她的笑容带着一股子痞气。剪报本的后半部分一直都是这个少女，只是从一开始看上去只有十几岁，到后面越来越高，身材也逐渐脱去稚气变成了富有女性魅力的前凸后翘的诱人身材，不变的是黑白的服饰和尖顶帽。  
内容在女人身处于一片密集的弹幕魔法中露出的必胜微笑中结束了。  
在最后一张剪报右边，是一幅彩色照片。

Seven  
看到爱丽丝和“魔理沙”的合照时，我惊讶得连尖叫都做不到。  
比爱丽丝矮了半个头的“魔理沙”一手亲昵地抱着她的腰，一手对着镜头摆了一个V，脸上还是那种痞气的笑容，爱丽丝也露出了一个无奈的笑容，配合她对镜头比了手势。  
这都不是重点。  
重点是我终于看清了那个少女的相貌。  
和我一模一样的脸。

Eight  
我和“魔理沙”唯一的不同点是发色。  
她的是比爱丽丝更深一些的纯金色，像承载了悠久历史的黄金器具一样贵重的金色。而我的是银白色。  
我默默地把剪报本合上，放回了原处。  
回到客厅，看到了爱丽丝留下的字条，她说她要去小镇里采购，让我呆在家里别出去，也别进地下室。  
可惜晚了。  
我鬼使神差地回到房间，翻遍了衣柜找到了我唯一一条黑色的裙子。我的主人非常疼我，手巧的她给我亲手缝制了很多糖果般缤纷的洋装，这条唯一的黑裙是我自己在学会了缝纫后自制的。  
我还没有机会穿过，因为她似乎不太喜欢我穿这种沉重的颜色。  
换上了黑裙，找到了点布头给自己缝制了一个围裙和一个有些过大的尖顶帽。  
我对着镜子，学着“魔理沙”的样子，在侧边编了一个麻花辫，用手指扯动着嘴角企图摆出一个痞痞的笑容。

Nine  
爱丽丝看到我的一瞬间，笑容僵在了脸上，篮子里的东西滚了一地。

Ten  
“偷走的东西，我还回来了哦。”  
我上前环抱住跪坐在地上泣不成声的爱丽丝，轻声在她耳旁说。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个用烂了的寿命论梗。  
> 魔理沙自然老死，放不下她的爱丽丝用魔理沙的头发制作了人偶，注入少许魔力让人偶凭残留在头发上的灵魂苏醒自由活动。玛莎是个拥有魔理沙的灵魂，但不是魔理沙的存在。  
> 这就是为什么玛莎的头发是白色的。  
> 地下室里的都是魔理沙曾经偷走的东西，也许一直在里面呆着的爱丽丝也是被偷走的东西之一吧。  
> 最后可以理解为魔理沙真正觉醒走he线，也可以理解为玛莎以自己理解的“魔理沙”塑造了一个形象来获得爱丽丝真正的爱情走be线。  
> 魔理沙（marisa）,玛莎（masa）


End file.
